Quick Revive
Quick Revive Soda is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it one of the cheapest perks in the game. In World at War, this perk is useless in solo as there is nobody to revive. In Black Ops, this perk can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. When the player falls down, they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun or Winter's Howl) and will be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk away from the player while they are reviving themselves. After use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears. Locations *'Verrückt' - Starting room (American side). *'Shi No Numa' - Spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room. *'Five' - Starting room﻿. *'Ascension' - Starting room. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting room. Tactics *This perk is handy to purchase if the player also has a distraction device (such as Monkey Bombs or the Gersch Device) as they can pick up multiple players while the zombies are distracted. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. *On Ascension, solo players should buy Quick Revive before rounds 5-7 (The Space Monkey rounds). When the Monkey Round starts, camp at the Quick Revive machine, and knife the monkeys as they come to attack the machine. If the machine is unharmed, the player will get both Max Ammo and a free random perk. Trivia *This Perk-a-cola is similar to the Second Chance perk but the time needed to revive a player with Quick Revive is a little slower than Second Chance *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. *Every Zombies Character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *There is a bloody hand print on the machine, possibly implying someone tried to get a Quick Revive before dying. *The icon for Quick Revive is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue, with the main picture being white. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *This Perk-a-Cola has the shortest jingle. *In Solo, even after it has disappeared, running into the spot where it usually is will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *On solo, when a player gets back up using Quick Revive they can receive the points that would normally be awarded for reviving a team mate. Jingle thumb|left|300px|Quick Revive Song Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks